Aokigahara: Infierno verde
by ChizuruSG
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has llegado a pensar en acabar con tu vida? Cuando estas al borde de la desesperación crees que es tu única salida. El bosque a las faldas del monte Fuji es famoso por su alto indice de suicidios, los estudiantes más destacados del Shibusen tendrán la tarea de entrar, sin embargo enfrentarán un reto aun peor, salir de él.


**"Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers"**

Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, es el primer fanfic que publico, lo hago meramente por diversión, espero lo disfruten.

 _Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **Alto.**_ _ **  
**_

" _ **Tu vida es valiosa y te ha sido otorgada por tus padres. Por favor, piensa en ellos, en tus hermanos e hijos. Por favor, busca ayuda y no atravieses este lugar solo".**_

Mientras más se adentraban al bosque más letreros aparecían en su camino intentado frenar los deseos que conducían a la gente a aquel lugar. Maka y Tsubaki quedaron intrigadas cuando el profesor Stein les comentó del bosque que se encontraba al pie del monte Fuji, el bosque _Aokigahara_ mejor conocido como _el bosque del suicidio_. No era nuevo para nadie, pues en más de una ocasión habían escuchado sobre él, sin embargo el qué sucede con las almas en pena de las personas que se quitan la vida allí fue una duda que se generó, y en su pecho una angustia al no tener idea de lo que habrían sufrido para terminar con su vida de tal manera que nadie pudiese encontrar su cuerpo a excepción, claro está, de quienes se adentren a tal lugar.

Cuerpos colgados, algunos resientes otros ya estaban en la fase de rígor mortis, de igual forma se podía apreciar los que decidieron una muerte más lenta y esperaron a que el hambre los matara, también se encontraban aquellos que quisieron acabar con todo con armas de fuego e incluso armas blancas.

-Es impresionante como la vida de los humanos puede ser tan frágil-Espetó Maka con un deje de melancolía.

Tsubaki parecía ser la única que comprendía el sentimiento que estaba experimentando, pues los demás seguían como si de un paseo al parque se tratase, o al menos eso aparentaban. Por su parte Soul y Black Star querían comprobar la leyenda del lugar en el que se encontraban pues de ser cierta tal vez y con suerte se topasen con una bruja o quizás un demonio. Hasta el momento no habían encontrado más que los cadáveres.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos regresar-Murmuraba Liz más que aterrorizada con todo lo que veía a su alrededor y sobre todo por lo que no veía pues dicen que la mente te puede hacer malas jugadas cuando tienes miedo- este lugar no me gusta para na…¡Ahhh!

-¡Liz!- Gritaron todos al ver que su amiga era tragada por un agujero en el suelo, agujero que se cerró después de habérsela llevado.

-Debemos continuar-Comentó Kid sin perder su apariencia neutral.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Se acaban de tragar a Liz por la tierra y tú dices que debemos continuar como si nada!-Gritó Black Star al pensar que su compañero no haría nada.

-Mira-Suspiró-No les iba a decir esto aún, pero no es casualidad que el profesor nos haya mencionado sobre este lugar haciendo que ustedes se interesasen-Calló al ver la cara de intriga de sus compañeros, pero prosiguió pues ninguno objetaría nada hasta que acabase- Mi papá me dijo que en este lugar estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas, más de lo normal, y quería que averiguáramos, sospechan que quizás sea un demonio; no tenemos mucha información ya que es un punto ciego para Shibusen y por ende para mi papá, la única forma de recolectar información de aquí es adentrándose.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?-Fue el turno de hablar de Maka.

-Por qué no creyeron que aceptarían.

-Entonces, el agujero, fue obra del demonio-Preguntó Tsubaki.

-No lo sé, es lo que debemos averiguar. Por lo pronto, podemos asegurar que ya sabe que nos encontramos aquí.

Los seis continuaron con su camino en espera del demonio o lo que fuese a aparecer en su camino. Pero no contaban con que las leyendas tienen sus orígenes y de estos una parte es verdad.

 _Escucha los susurros del bosque, juega con los entes que habitan aquí, adéntrate donde los rayos del sol no son vistos jamás, ven a lo más profundo de mi, pues mío serás una vez aquí. Escucha los susurros del bosque y no querrás irte de aquí, la melancolía de abandonar se apoderará de ti._

 _-Que torpe fui, no soy una buena hija, perdí las 99 almas y cada vez estoy más lejos de ser como mi mamá-Se atormentaba Maka-Mis reflejos fueron muy lentos y no pude salvar a Liz, no sirvo para ser técnico de armas, solo hago que Soul se retrase, quizás ni debería existir._

Empezó a caminar y caminar, cada vez más lejos del grupo sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se alejó al grado de no poder ni escucharlos, pero para su sorpresa poco fue lo que le interesó; intentó regresar siguiendo sus pisadas terminando siempre en el mismo lugar. Después de su tercer intento de "buscarlos" se rindió dejándose caer a los pies de un árbol en el cual se podía leer:

 _ **La vida es un regalo, no lo desprecies, podrías arrepentirte.**_

-¿Podría arrepentirme?-Se preguntó al no entender- ¿Cómo me arrepentiría si ya no estaría aquí?

Se acercó más al letrero y se preguntó quién lo habría escrito, quién llegaría hasta lo más profundo del bosque solo para colocarlo y fue cuando lo vio, una cuerda vieja colgada en el árbol siguiente al letrero.

-¿Qué más podría perder?

-¡Maka!-Gritaba Tsubaki.

-De nuevo se fue sin mí-Refunfuñó Soul-¡MAKA!

-¿Dónde pudo haberse metido?-Preguntó Kid.-Esto no puede estar pasando.

Todos voltearon a ver dónde Kid y se horrorizaron a ver que Maka estaba tendida en un lecho de flores junto a Liz; a simple vista se veían hermosas descansando en dicho lugar pero al enfocarse en su rostro, terror, tristeza, dolor, era lo único que reflejaban.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-Preguntó nervioso Black Star-Esto no es posible ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS EL GRANDIOSO BLACK STAR ACABARÁ CONTIGO!-Gritó a todo pulmón a los vientos.-Pagarás lo que has hecho-Susurró mientras veía a sus dos amigas que fueron consumidas por el bosque.

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?-Preguntó afligida Tsubaki.

-Continuar, dar con el responsable y hacer que pague, eso debemos hacer-Pronunció firme Soul.

Intentaron de todo, brújulas, marcar los arboles convertirse en las armas e incluso Kid intentó avanzar a gran velocidad con su patineta, sin embargo nada funcionaba, siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar. Decidieron designar a un par de líderes para que los guíe en caso de que algo ocurriese, teniendo como resultado a Kid que sería el alfa y Soul el beta. Planeaban cumplir la venganza y salir de ese infernal bosque, pero las cosas no siempre salen como planeas, el bosque ya tenía designado otros planes para ellos.

-Maldición Kid, solo hemos estado dando vueltas a lo loco, acéptalo, no sabes hacia donde ir.-Hastiado de caminar Black Star decidió desatar su ira contra su ahora líder.-Además, ¿Por qué eres tú el líder? No sabes nada.

-¡Oh, perdón! Si según tú no sé nada que propones que hagamos.

-Pues, somos demasiados, quizás debamos separarnos, ¿No crees, gran genio? Es algo simple.

-No estoy de acuerdo, viste lo que les ocurrió a Maka y a Liz, debemos continuar juntos.

-Haz tu lo que se te pegue la gana, yo continuaré por mi lado, ¡Vamos Tsubaki!

Tsubaki miro con tristeza a Kid y Paty, con dos de sus amigas muertas lo menos que quería eran pleitos pero si Black Star se alejaba ella tendría que seguirlo pues era su técnico y ella su arma.

-¿Tu que harás Soul?-Preguntó serio Kid, pero a Evans le pareció ver suplica en sus ojos. Quería quedarse con él, ahora más que nunca, pero su mejor amigo se alejaba del lugar. No sabía qué hacer, si seguir con el shinigami o continuar con el ninja.

-Irá conmigo obviamente-Regresó Black Star para llevarse al de cabello blanco. Soul no dijo nada, pero alcanzó a ver la mirada de desilusión de Kid, así como apareció se fue, teniendo nuevamente su expresión neutral.

-Así que solo quedamos tú y yo, Patty-Le habló a su compañera, que estaba desanimada por la muerte de su hermana. Siempre había tenido la personalidad de una niña, no entendía muchas cosas sin embargo la muerte era algo que si entendía y sobre todo ahora que se trataba de Liz, su única familia, ya no tenía nada porque vivir.-Vengaremos a Liz, te lo prometo.

-Gracias Kid-Y esa fue la primera y la última vez que escuchó a Patty hablar sin aquel tono aniñado que la caracterizaba, esta vez fue tranquilidad lo que reflejó su voz.

-¡PATTY!-Kid no pudo hacer nada, intentó atraparla pero no pudo, la última de las Thompson se había lanzado del acantilado que daba al arrollo.- ¡AHHH!

Estaba sólo, Liz y Patty, sus armas, sus amigas ya no estaban, Maka, la única persona que él consideraba a su nivel, aquella que le brindó su amistad había decidido acabar con su vida y para terminarla Black Star, Tsubaki y Soul estaban _quiensabedonde_ lejos de él.

-Black Star deberíamos regresar-Llevaban rato tratando de convencerlo pero ninguno de sus intentos dio frutos.

-¿Para qué regresaríamos?-Contestó arrogante.

-Kid y Patty están solos, ¿Y si les ocurre algo? Ya perdimos a Liz y a Maka-Sentenció Evans.

-¿Temes que algo les pase? O mejor dicho ¿Temes que algo _le_ pase?-Soul quedó en shock al sentirse expuesto con su amigo-Soy tu mejor amigo, no me puedes ocultar nada, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras?

-¿No…no sé de qué me hablas?-Tartamudeó intentando ocultar lo obvio. Llevaba algún tiempo con sentimiento que no podía o más bien no quería explicar hacia Kid, los dos eran hombres, no era algo normal, además Kid era un Shinigami y el tan solo una guadaña. –Es solo que, temo morir aquí, sin que nadie sepa, temo no descubrir que le ocurrió a Maka o a Liz, y también temo por ellos.

-Te das cuenta que no has contestado, Soul. ¿A que es a lo que le temes tanto?

-Black Star, deja a Soul en paz, demasiado nos has hecho al separarnos de nuestros amigos sabiendo que este lugar es inhóspito,

-¿Ahora la culpa es mía, no?

-No, Black, también es mi culpa, entré en shock cuando ocurrió lo de Liz, me alejé de Maka siendo yo su guadaña, son errores que no puedo remediar, pero tendré que _vivir_ con ellos, porque precisamente eso, quiero vivir, quiero salir de este infierno, con ustedes, con Patty y con Kid, y tienes razón, creo que me gusta Kid, no sabes que ¡Amo a Kid!, pero no podré decírselo si no lo encuentro.- Jamás se perdonaría el perder a la persona que lo sacó de la oscuridad pero algo en su interior le decía que ella se encontraba en paz.

-¡Entonces que esperas compañero! ¡Andando!-Black Star regresó a su tono habitual haciendo que sus acompañantes lo mirasen estupefactos, realmente creían que era bipolar o quizás tuviese doble personalidad, pues no hace mucho rato se encontraba serio mientras lo cuestionaba.

Los tres regresaron sobre sus pies en busca de sus dos amigos restantes. Llegaron al lugar donde se separaron de ello, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar rastro de ninguno de ellos, empezaron a caminar por los alrededores pero no había indicio de que alguien hubiese pasado por allí en mucho tiempo.

-¡Chicos, miren!-Black y Soul se acercaron a la guadaña y esta les señalo unos arbustos rotos.

-¿Crees que hayan caído?-Preguntó Soul pálido al pensar que les habría pasado algo.

-Espero que no-Ágilmente Tsubaki bajo por el acantilado esperando no encontrar a ninguno de sus compañeros tirados por allí, pero el destino no estaba a su favor pues el cuerpo de la menor de las Thomson se encontraba a orillas del rio.-Esto no puede estar ocurriendo, no por favor. ¡Es Patty!-Gritó para que la escuchasen-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué nos están haciendo?

Tsubaki era un ser pacífico, ironía al ser una guadaña pero sus amigos, con quienes pensaba continuar por un largo tiempo, desertaban uno por uno y eso no le gustaba para nada. Black y Soul la esperaban en la orilla del lugar donde Patty partió tristes por su perdida y deseosos cada vez más de salir de allí.

-¡Tsubaki, cuidado!-Gritó su técnico a notar como las plantas extrañamente atrapaban en cuerpo de la azabache. -¡A ella no!-Saltó del lugar para socorrer a su amiga, aquella que había confiado en el desde un principio y la misma de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente, no permitiría que la separasen de él, haría hasta lo imposible, incluso moriría por ella. Peleó con lo que pudo, intentó cortar las plantas, sacar a Tsubaki de allí pero la misión no era ni por poco sencilla.

\- Black Star, ya no hay nada que hacer- Decía la trigueña con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban.

-¡No te dejaré, no lo haré!-Estaba al borde del llanto, Soul había intentado acercarse pero no le había sido posible.

-¡Black Star! Debes dejarla o morirás también.

-Adiós Soul-Y se dejó consumir, para estar por siempre con la persona que amaba.

-¡Black Star! ¡Tsubaki! ¡Maka! ¡Liz! Por favor, no me dejen-Soul sentía su mundo caer, estaba solo en aquel lugar maldito. Ya no sabía si era obra de un demonio, brujo o espíritus, lo único que sabía era que estaba solo, y salir sería más difícil ahora, sin sus amigos, sin nadie. No sabía dónde se podrían encontrar Kid y Patty o si siguiesen con vida.- ¡Maldita sea! No debimos venir aquí jamás debimos haber entrado a este infernal bosque. ¡AHHH!-Soltó un grito desgarrador mientras se soltaba a llorar a todo pulmón. El tiempo pasaba y el seguía en la misma posición, no sabía si habían pasado horas, días o quizás minutos, todo era confuso, parecía surreal.

Era extraño en el perder la cordura pero con todo lo ocurrido de manera tan precipitada era entendible. Death the Kid, el usualmente neutral y en ocasiones apático se encontraba destrozado, pues se acababa de enterar que la misión a la cual le había mandado el gran Shinigami-sama, alias su padre no era más que un sacrificio al espíritu del bosque. Jamás existió un demonio que alterase lo que ocurría allí, el bosque era hermoso pero aterrador y para salvar la vida de miles de mortales cada 70 años mandaban a siete personas que antepondrían el bien de los demás. Sin embargo el deseaba, ahora más que nunca haber sido un simple mortal, haber gozado con sus amigos de sus vidas y no solo dolor y sufrimiento, hubiese querido tanto cambiar el destino de sus amigos, pero ya no era posible. Sabiendo la oscura razón por la cual les habían enviado ya no tenía razón para luchar; se dispuso a andar por el bosque, sabiendo que este haría que entrase cada vez en lo más profundo del lugar. No supo si estaba muerto o nuevamente jugaban con su mente, lo único que sabía era que frente a sus ojos estaba Soul, su amado Soul, ya no le importaba nada, correría hacía él y lo amaría, como debió hacerlo desde un principio sin importarle los prejuicios de la gente, ahora nada de eso importaba pues permanecerían atrapados en aquel infierno verde.

 _ **Tu vida es valiosa, no te dejes consumir.**_

 _ **Continúa viviendo.**_

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, agradecería en demasía si me dejasen reviews con sus críticas, sugerencias, para saber que les pareció y demás. Gracias por leer~


End file.
